


Number 14

by Dajichan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Jordan takes his friend home...





	Number 14

**Author's Note:**

> Just some well deserved love for Liverpool skipper Jordan Henderson. What an awesome guy!

He opened the door and both fell almost in the hall, laughing so hard they could barely stand. She dropped her handbag on the floor carelessly and looked around admiringly. She had never been in his new house and she was very curious about the changes. He followed her, lips curled cheeky.

“Wait! What is that??“, she cried out loudly and dashed to the gardendoors.

“No way!“ She opened the doors and went outside.

“Jordan, you have a swimmingpool now! This is a real swimmingpool!“

She turned to him, pointing with her finger at said pool.

Jordan shrugged. “I like to swim now and then.“ - “So do I...“.

She doffed off her shirt over her head and fumbled with the buttons of her trousers. His brows jumped up, when he saw her laced underwear.

"What the hell are you doing?“ - “Going for a dip.“

Her jeans followed her shirt and she took a few steps to take a run up. She ran towards the pool and jumped in, curled up like a ball, screaming in joy. The water splashed and she disappeared under the surface.

Jordan laughed. His friend was some crazy thing. She appeared again, spit out water, laughing and coughing at the same time. She looked up to him.

“Thank god, it is heated!“

He crouched at the edge. “Yeah, I was swimming after training regulary, so I got a timer set up...“

She interrupted him. “You have a timer based pool heating system? That's... wow.“, she giggled again and let herself sink in the water eyeing him up and down.

“You don't want to join me?“ - “Getting all wet and stuff? Like your panties?“

She smiled impish. “I can do without them until they're dry again. Come on, skipper, show me some mad diving skills.“

Jordan smirked and took off his shirt. She watched him. Her glance wandered to the tattoo at his side. She could never resist to look at it. It was arousing her and she always felt the urge to follow the elegant lines with the tip of her tongue. She looked away and cleared her throat, as if he could read her thoughts.

He stepped to the edge of the basin and performed a splendid header. He dived through the water towards her. Before he reached her, he breached the surface, running his hand through his wet hair. He looked at her.

“What do you say?“

She smiled and swam closer.

“Ten out of ten for elegance!“

She began to swim around him like a waterturtle. He reached out for her and drew her to his body. She let him and laid her hands on his shoulders. He smirked.

“Let me show you something.“ He wrapped his arms around her waist and walked slowly through the warm water to a certain area of the pool. At the side of the basin was a benchlike contraption and the water was shallow. Jordan pushed a hidden button. The water started bubbling wildly and was whirling. She made a loud sound of joy.

“This is wonderful!“ She laughed happily and hugged Jordan with arms and legs. He sat down with her on his lap and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water. And maybe more.

She sighed in comfort. Jordan looked up and pointed with his chin at the sky. Her glance followed. The sky was blackblue and full of stars.

“Who would have thought that today I would take a bath under the stars?“

He felt her hand at the back of his neck, her fingers stroked his short hair slowly. She looked at his face, her view got stucked at his beautiful, sensual lips. She would love to taste them. She had to swallow. This was new. Jordan pushed her back.

“We should get out“, he said quietly. “This is not the best for a man. Having such a pretty lass on the lap.“

She raised her eyebrows and blushed. They stood up and left the pool.

  
Back inside the house Jordan gave her a towel to dry herself. While doing so one of her bra straps slid down.

In a strange instinct he couldn't resist Jordan pulled it back up. But when he touched her soft skin, he just let his fingers rest on it. He stroked her shoulder and went futher down her back. She watched him out of the corner of her eye but did nothing to stop him. He came closer, she felt his breath on her skin. Then he brushed her wet hair to the side and kissed the curve of her neck.

When he saw her head slightly moving to give him better access, he could not hold it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her, placing small kisses on her shoulders, her neck, her ear.

She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of his lips on her skin, his warm tongue, how he sucked at the tip of her ear... she turned around to face him and was caught immediatly in a passionate and deep kiss. She embraced him tightly, pressed herself to his body, feeling, that she wanted so much more than just this.

Her tongue forced its way into his mouth to taste his. His hands slided down her back, he opened her bra and freed her breasts from the moist fabric. He cupped one of them with his big hand, squeezed it slightly, then bent over to her to lick and suck at her hardened nipples. She could not surpress a silent moan when she felt his teeth at her delicate skin.

He stopped and straightened up. She was breathing already quite heavily and her body was on fire. She wanted him to continue, to feel his lips everywhere, to feel him deep inside her... he grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom.

He turned to her in front of the bed and gave her an enquiring glance. She just nodded. Jordan embraced her again and they fell together on the soft blankets. She sat astride on him and bent over to kiss him. His lips were so soft, just as she imagined them earlier. She nibbled at them and worked further down his body. Her slender hands stroked his muscular chest, she licked the outlines of his muscles, tasted his skin.

When her tongue reached the tattoo on the left side of his ribcage, she felt herself getting wet. Finally she could touch that damn thing... she continued and pulled down his knickers without hesitation. Her breath became even heavier as she saw his hard member. With great satisfaction she took it in her hand and stroked it gently. She lowered her head and licked its side, sucked at its root. Then her lips took in the tip of his manhood.

Jordan groaned, his brows frowned in lust when he felt her moist mouth on his penis and watched her doing it. He clapped softly at her buttocks. She stopped and looked up to him. He let his hand glide between her legs and made an inviting move with his head. She understood, doffed off her panties quickly and bent over him again, this time with her buttocks above his head.

She started to lick and suck his member again. Jordan laid his hands on her thighs and forced them to spread wider. He saw her opening and stretched up to it. He licked with his tongue across the slit, tasting the slightly sweet moisture of it. Her legs quivered, he sucked at her inner lips and buried his tongue deep inside her. One of his hands stroked down her body till his fingers reached her most sensitive spot. With two of them he started rubbing the little knob. It was hard for her to remain concentrated, when he was pleasing her so much.

At one point she couldn't take it anymore. She stopped, turned around, kissed him wildly, tasting herself on his wonderful lips. Their gazes met, brown eyes looked intensly in darkblue ones.

At that moment they realized, what was going on.

She averted her eyes. He was her friend. Her friend!

She didn't know what to say or what to do.

He knew it. Jordan reached out to pull her down to him, stroked her cheek softly.

“Don't stop now.“ His voice sounded so comforting, so reassuring.

He pressed his lips on hers and she returned the kiss gladly. She lowered herself on his member with new confidence, it glided inside her easily. He sighed content. She began to move on him, closing her eyes to enjoy this feeling, him, so deep inside her, his hands everywhere. He watched her movements. Jordan knew he would not last long at that pace. His breath went choppily, interrupted by moans he could not surpress.

His hand glided down her body, his fingers found her sweet clit and rubbed it vividly. She clenched her teeth, her hands clawed into his skin and she slowed down her movement. She huffed heavily and when she felt reaching the climax, she increased the pace again, trying to hold back.

She looked at Jordan, his face pursed in lust just like hers. Small pearls of sweat were at her temples, she couldn't resist anymore, she came, release rushing through her, legs becoming so shaky and she fell on his upper body during her orgasm. Heavy panting, she still moved her hips and she felt him coming too, as his grip on her body became tighter and his penis inside her twitched when it spouted his semen. They lay in silence, only breaths being caught again.

"Look, I didn't plan this, it just happened, it felt right, I.. “

She twitched at his sudden loud voice, looked up to him confused, brain still clouded from cumming. 

"I can't act as if nothing happened." A conversation she definetely didn't want to have with his penis still inside her.

"Jordan."

"I really don't want to lose you as friend, but it was so... right, just right, like puzzle pieces fitting..."

"Jordan!" She interrupted his crazy talk. 

He looked down to her, propped on his chest. "What?" 

She smiled fondly, kissed him softly. Yes, it felt right. She cuddled up on his strong body, taking in his postcoital scent contently.

"Let's just relax, yeah? Just... relax. Together"

He nodded and pecked her head before closing his eyes. It would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> There are some guys with tattoos in my stories, aren't they? xD


End file.
